


Never Insecure (until I met you)

by dlyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parents AU, Sentimental, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyce/pseuds/dlyce
Summary: Stiles non è mai stato sicuro del proprio aspetto fisico e, di certo, essere sposato con un tipo affascinante come Derek non aiuta. Loro figlia è una piccola peste dalla lingua lunga e suggerisce al padre di truccarsi per essere più carino."Non posso crederci. Ho una famiglia odiosa" si lagna Stiles in modo ridicolo."Calmati. Non ti ha detto che sei brutto""Non è stata esplicita, ma era sottinteso”





	Never Insecure (until I met you)

"Sai cosa mi ha appena detto tua figlia?"

Alla domanda Derek si sistema meglio sul divano, distogliendo lo sguardo dal televisore e posandolo sul marito, appena fiondatosi in soggiorno come una furia.

"No, Stiles, ma immagino che si tratti di qualcosa di brutto, perché la chiami mia figlia solo quando combina qualche guaio" gli risponde monocorde, cercando di non roteare gli occhi.

"La chiamo tua figlia solo quando si rivolge a me con quell'aria da saccente tipica di voi Hale"

Derek solleva un sopracciglio, guardando l'altro in maniera interrogativa e divertita allo stesso tempo.

"Ecco! Esattamente quello di cui sto parlando. Guarda la tua faccia. Sono convinto che tu le abbia segretamente insegnato ad inarcare le sopracciglia in quel modo. Non è possibile che facciate le stesse espressioni, che usiate gli stessi insulti ironici, che voi.."

Derek si trova costretto ad interromperlo. Sa bene che quando il marito inizia a divagare in quel modo, sarebbe capace di farlo per ore. 

"Stiles, mi dici cosa è successo?"  
"Tua figlia ha detto che sono brutto"

Derek scoppia a ridere.

"Non ridere. È una cosa seria"  
"Andiamo Stiles! Una bambina di quattro anni avrebbe detto al padre che è brutto? Nostra figlia non lo farebbe mai"  
"Non ha usato esattamente queste parole, ma il succo era quello" sbuffa Stiles, abbandonandosi sul divano, accanto a Derek.  
"Raccontami com’è andata"  
"Mi ha chiesto perché la zia Lydia si truccasse sempre ed io le ho risposto che lo fa per essere più carina. Lei però ha subito detto che Lydia non ne ha bisogno"

Stiles tace per alcuni secondi, fissando il pavimento.

"È stata gentile. Dove sarebbe il problema?" Domanda Derek, iniziando ad accarezzare il fianco del marito.  
"Il problema è che dopo ha suggerito a me di truccarmi"

Derek si stacca di qualche centimetro da Stiles. Lo fissa, cercando di restare serio, ma l'impresa è ardua e, dopo aver iniziato a boccheggiare come un pesce, scoppia a ridere spudoratamente.

"Non c'è nulla di divertente Derek"

Il più grande continua a sbellicarsi, senza riuscire a fermarsi.

"Non posso crederci. Ho una famiglia odiosa" si lagna Stiles in modo ridicolo.  
"Calmati. Non ti ha detto che sei brutto" gli dice Derek, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
"Non è stata esplicita, ma era sottinteso. Possiamo dire che almeno il sarcasmo lo ha preso da me"  
"Smettila Stiles. Lo sai che per lei sei la cosa più bella del mondo"  
"No, tu lo sei. Io sono solo il padre brutto che la costringe a riordinare tutti i suoi giochi"  
"Non è vero. Quando supererai tutte queste insicurezze?"  
"Quando non sarò più sposato con tutto questo ben di dio" lo indica eloquentemente.  
"Vuoi che divorziamo allora?" Lo prende in giro Derek  
"Non ti azzardare neanche a pensarlo" gli molla una gomitata "vorrei soltanto non essere pugnalato alle spalle dalla mia stessa progenie"  
"Melodrammatico"

Stiles tenta di nuovo di aprire bocca e così, prima che possa ricominciare a sproloquiare, Derek fa scontrare le loro labbra. Il più piccolo inizialmente borbotta nel bacio, per poi finalmente lasciarsi andare, distendendo la schiena sul divano e trascinando Derek su di sé.

"Sei bellissimo" gli sussurra Derek  
"Non è vero" piagnucola ancora Stiles, intrufolando le mani sotto la maglietta del marito  
"Sì che è vero. Hai dei capelli bellissimi" gli dice Derek baciandogli il capo

"Delle orecchie bellissime" gli dice ancora, scoccandogli un altro bacio sul lobo destro

"Un mento bellissimo" un altro bacio ancora.

Poi gli afferra i bordi della maglia e gliela sfila, gettandola sul pavimento.

"Hai mai visto il tuo collo? Mi fa impazzire, così lungo ed elegante, ma anche forte. Vorrei morderlo continuamente" gli avvicina i denti alla gola piena di nei, iniziando a grattare leggermente.  
"Non ti azzardare, ragazzone. Domani ho una riunione"

Derek non lo ascolta neppure.

"I tuoi addominali sono bellissimi" continua, dando una lunga lappata dall'attacco dei pettorali fino all'ombelico.  
"Sono inesistenti" Stiles riesce a biascicare attraverso un gemito più forte degli altri.  
"Sono perfetti, ma sai cosa amo di più del tuo corpo?" Gli domanda in maniera provocatoria, con il naso immerso nella striscia di peli che conducono verso l'inguine dell'altro, una mano già sul bottone dei suoi pantaloni.  
"C-cosa?" Stiles sussurra, scattando con il bacino verso l'alto in un tentativo di trovare sollievo e già pregustando ciò che verrà dopo.

Derek lo guarda ancora provocante, sfiorando lievemente il rigonfiamento ormai evidente attraverso il tessuto dei jeans che Stiles indossa solitamente in casa. Si stacca dal ventre del marito e riporta i loro visi alla stessa altezza, lasciando un bacio sul suo naso.

"Il tuo naso. Così piccolo e perfetto"  
"Sei uno stronzo"

Stiles gli molla un pugnetto giocoso e Derek sorride.

"Ma mi ami lo stesso"  
"Ma ti amo lo stesso, ed amo nostra figlia, anche se è una piccola peste senza cuore. A questo proposito: sta beatamente dormendo. Che ne dici di mostrarmi cosa ti piace della parte inferiore del mio corpo?"

Derek non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE  
> Salve a tutti! È la prima storia che pubblico su questi due adorabili idioti. Mi sono ispirata al tweet di un padre alla prese con la figlioletta, che mi ha subito fatto pensare a Stile e Derek. La traduzione del titolo è "mai stato insicuro (prima di incontrati)". Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e grazie per aver letto!


End file.
